Mating Season
by cat.l.d
Summary: Have you ever wondered what kind of demon Reanef was? Well it just happenes to be mating time,who better to mate with other than your past-still lover? During one night of truth or dare the question of virginity has some interesting answers, and with the
1. Finding Out

Mating Season

By: Cat.l.d

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Demon Diary or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Do you ever wonder what kind of demon Raenef is? It just happens to be his mating season and who better to mate with than his past/still lover … (Not telleing who)… Will Eclipse try and win his Master back? Eclipse, Chris, and Erutis have no idea of any of this until one interesting night of truth or dare and an announcement of a certain sexy demon…

Rated: PG-13 for LEMON, yaoi, Y(that's the hint)sexy body, language, and other stuff that I'm too lazy to mention

"" Talking

' ' Thoughts

() Telepathic talking between Yoko and Reanef

* * *

The most lovable, adorable, cheerful, demon lord sat in his room with the door locked. Oh how he hated this season! 'I don't want to be bothered!' 

"Raenef can you come help convince Eclipse and Chris to play truth or dare with us?" asked a pleading Erutis.

"…" Nothing came from behind the door, but Erutis could have sworn she heard a sniffle here and there.

"Raenef are you okay? Can I come in?" Erutis reached for the handle only to find the door locked and hear a now bawling demon lord for within.

Unaware to are beautiful, young knight her unwanted love had appeared behind her, and was now just in a state of having perverted thoughts about her.

"What am I going to do? Eclipse is going to kill me!" whined Erutis, trying to yank open the door.

"Have no fear my love! I YOUR overly handsome Demon Lord Krayon shall save you from the …"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Erutis as she proceeded to beat the living shit out of Krayon for scaring her.

"Where's the demon?" yelled Chris, running down the hall way waving his staff in the air.

"Oh it's just that thing," stated an overly bored, out of his mind, sort of going insane, cleric who wants to be a magical monk, who has a huge ego, Chris.

"Hey!"

Poof comes Eclipse with tons of angry marks surrounding him.

"What is going on here and where is Master Reanef?"

"Well you see Eclipse," stuttered Erutis trying to explain, "wait before I explain Chris, Krayon, Eclipse could we _all_ play truth or dare?"

"YES! NOW where is master Reanef?" Eclipse was starting to lose his cool with the knight and was going insane trying to find his master now for nearly three hours and counting.

"Okay I was asking him if he wanted to play the game when I heard sniffling, then I tried to open the door but it was locked, and then Reanef started balling and still is," explained Erutis now half way down the hall, dragging Chris and Krayon by the shirt collars, " will be waiting in your study to play," and with that they all disappeared leaving a incredibly stunned Eclipse.

Knocking lightly on the door Eclipse pressed his earagainst it. Indeed he could here his master sniffling from within. Gently twisting the handle he also found out that Erutis wasn't lying. 'Why would Master Reanef lock his door?' with that thought Eclipse poofed into thin air and reappeared into the young demon lord's room.

"Master…" Eclipse was speech less. There laid his master shacking uncontrollably from crying,his hair wasdown and everywhere, and things thrown all over the place.

"Eclipse go wait with the others I'll be there shortly to play the game."

"But Master Reanef what happened?"

Reanef slowly rose, his golden locks covering his face and he said, "You dare admonish me you vermin," in his dramatic tone.

Eclipse sweatdropped before bowing politely and exiting to his study where the torture of him would shortly commence.

* * *

Five minutes later… 

"I'm ready," announced a cheerful Reanef plopping himself down next to Eclipse.

"Are you okay Reanef? You gave us all a scare, especially Eclipse," asked Erutis eyeing Eclipse with a look that screamed I figured it out and now I'm gonna have some fun with the new information I just got, kind of look.

"Yes I'm fine who's gonna begin?" question Reanef feeling a bit uneasy.

"I will!" jumped Krayon at the opportunity.

"Okay monk are you still a virgin?" asked Krayon with a glimmer in his eyes knowing what a time Eclipse is gonna have now after that question.

"Hey you didn't ask truth or dare?" pouted Chris in a huff.

"Fine truth or dare?"

"Truth," stated Chris.

"Same question," stated Krayon smirking.

"Yes," whispered Chris.

After that the group waited for the question that the innocent demon lord would ask but to their surprise it never came.

"Reanef do you know who is and who isn't a virgin?" asked Erutis leaning forward staring Reanef straight in the eye.

"Yes I do. I virgin is someone like Chris who has not gone all the way in sex with another being unlike you, Krayon, Eclipse, and I," stated Reanef simply.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chris and Erutis simultaneously going pale in the face.

Eclipse just sat there looking at his master wide eyed and Krayon had already figured it all out and was now currently devising a plan.


	2. Here I Go

Mating Season

* * *

By: Cat.l.d

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Demon Diary or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Do you ever wonder what kind of demon Raenef is? It just happens to be his mating season and who better to mate with than his past/still lover … Yoko Kurama… Will Eclipse try and win his Master back? Eclipse, Chris, and Erutis have no idea of any of this until one interesting night of truth or dare and an announcement of a certain sexy demon…

"" Talking

' ' Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: Here I Go

Next it was Chris' turn to ask somebody, but since him and Erutis were currently on the floor twitching with foam coming out of their mouths Krayon took his chance and began to put his plan into action.

"My turn again! Reanef truth or dare?" asked Krayon, evil glinting in his eyes.

"I think I'll retire to bed it's getting late and I'm already falling asleep. Goodnight," replied Reanef, as he stood up and bounced away.

"So what should we do with these two?" asked Krayon smiling.

"Leave them," stated Eclipse, as he got up and walked out of the room.

Krayon followed planning on pushing a few buttons before Eclipse went to bed and snaking into a certain someone's dreams.

"What's wrong Eclipse? Are you mad you haven't and aren't little Reanef's first? Hum? Well he seems overly fond about her, going to bed early just to dream about her maybe that's why he's always so cheerful in the morning he probably got some and more!" exaggerated Krayon, as he floated above Eclipse.

"Lord Krayon I do believe you have over stayed your welcome and my Lord is asleep I think you should leave," stated Eclipse as he slammed his door in are gay looking demon lord's face.

"Fine! I'll much more fun with Reanef," whispered Krayon as he made his way to the young demon lord's room.

Reanef's room …

'Frustrated I see. Mating season and can't even mate with her what a shame! OH! I wonder what he looks like in the half demon half human form? I wonder if he's sexy? I mean he looks girly in his human form but I wonder… Can't get distracted from the task on hand okay here I go.' And with those thoughts Krayon began to unfold the dreamer's tale.

* * *

Sorry for shortness but had to save the dream and then some for the next chapter. Thank You to all of my reviewers and have a nice day. Chapter 3 will be posted soon. 


	3. Pieces

Mating Season

By: Cat.l.d

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Demon Diary or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Do you ever wonder what kind of demon Raenef is? It just happens to be his mating season and who better to mate with than his past/still lover … Yoko Kurama… Will Eclipse try and win his Master back? Eclipse, Chris, and Erutis have no idea of any of this until one interesting night of truth or dare and an announcement of a certain sexy demon…

"" Talking

' ' Thoughts

() Telepathic talking between Yoko and Reanef

Dream stuff 

Dreams will change you will no this by the wise saying not in italics.

Sorry for shortness bu will be updating this whole week! Gotta love Spring Break!

* * *

Chapter 3: Pieces 

Last time on Mating Season chapter two…

Reanef's room …

'Frustrated I see. Mating season and can't even mate with her what a shame! OH! I wonder what he looks like in the half demon half human form? I wonder if he's sexy? I mean he looks girly in his human form but I wonder… Can't get distracted from the task on hand okay here I go.' And with those thoughts Krayon began to unfold the dreamer's tale.

* * *

When one no longer dreams one no longer has anything to live for …

_A young Reanef ran through the forest with tears streaming down his face. Looking up he stopped. _

_"Why are you crying," a voice called out from within the foliage. _

Dreams are security from reality as long as keep are guard up…

_"I love your hair Kura never cut it," said a young pre teen Reanef, playing with a shadow figures hair. _

Follow your dreams they may lead you down a path of joy…

_Twelve tails danced in the night, slowly making circles in the water. Moans were heard but nothing was seen for all was a blur even the tails to a certain viewers eyes. All was unseen one could only imagined hands rubbing up another body, heated kisses being place along the jaw and neck line, puffy lips, swelling of … _

Dreams make reality real

_Reanef ran through the woods blinded by tears. Throwing himself on the shadowed figure he cried into its cloak. "Don't go Kura! Take me with you!" _

_"I'll be back for you when you mature some more. Shh, don't cry my love. Were I'm going is too dangerous for a beauty like you. When I do return we shall mate, Reanef I love and always will, just wait for me please love?" asked a shadowed figure who gently with delicate hands stroked his lover's golden, sunshine hair. _

_"I wait for you Kura but you must promise to return." _

_"I promise." _


End file.
